


The Astral Plane

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Clones, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Kuron is Shiro (Voltron)'s Clone, Male Friendship, Not Canon Compliant, Shiro (Voltron) Has a Clone, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 09:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14281698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Lance sees Shiro in the astral plane.Oneshot/drabble





	The Astral Plane

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/369624) by gesu.ko. 



The astral plane was weird. Lance didn't know if astral plane was even the right word for this. He didn't know what the hell was happening either, for the record, just so you know. But whatever it was...the others were there too, so it had to be okay. 

Suddenly in front of him he saw Shiro. The others seemed to disappear, but not Shiro. Lance squinted. His blood pounded in his ears. 

"Shiro?!"

"Lance!" Shiro turned in surprise. He sounded so distant... "Lance..."

"What is it Shiro?!"

"Lance, stop calling me. I'm on vacation."

Was he drinking a fruity drink? And wearing a t-shirt? A t-shirt that said 'let me rest', to be specific. 

Lance couldn't believe this! He gave him a look. 

"Shiro, what the--"

"The old Shiro can't come to the phone right now." Shiro turned back around and slid his sunglasses down over his eyes.

"Why?"

"Because he's dead."

"...don't you quote T-Swift at me!"

And that was how Lance found out Shiro had a clone.


End file.
